The knife with a lemon twist!
by lexboss
Summary: Ok ummm well I know this story is not mine but he let me in charge to finish his story so read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I know this is not my story but Bakukirby27 has put me in charge of his story because he's to busy so yeah enjoy chapter 1 and 2 and I know you all already read it but am working on chapter 3 the finale chapter!**

**I don't own the amazing world of gumball.**

* * *

"I'ts okay gumball. its all gonna be okay."

Nicole could feel her son shaking. he had a little cut on his arm. which she took a rag off the messy floor and covered it up. he began sobbing again, to which, she rubbed his cheek. whispering to him.

"Shhhhh...its okay. mommy's here."

"A-always?" he asked. remembering of the rest of his family. who had not too long ago, passed away.

"...always gumball. no matter what happens."

Nicole lifted her son up and went to her room. she lied him down gently on her bed. covering him up as she did so. she got under the covers. and kissed him one more time before drifting into a deep sleep.

gumball woke up an hour later. stretching his arms out. he looked next to him. his mom was sleeping peacefully. it looked like she tossed and turned all over. he pulled the cover to the side. but before he could get up, something caught his eye.

he picked up some kind of cloth off the bed. he had no idea where it came from. it was grey and it kinda stretched around. he looked at his arm. he still had the rag from earlier. so it wasn't his. he looked at his mom again. but was shocked at what he saw.

Nicole's skirt was gone. her panties we're in plain sight. and they had a damp spot on the bottom of them. gumball finally realized he was holding her skirt. she must have wiggled them off. He poked her cheek. trying to wake her up. "Umm...mom? you ok-" "Richard..." she whispered. gumball had a confused look on his face. was she awake? did she wet herself? he had no idea and wanted an explanation. "Mom. wake up." he said, shaking her in hopes she would arise from her slumber.

"Ohhh...richard..." she moaned. her panties started getting wetter. her hand inched towards her croch. she dug in her panties. fingering herself slowly. gumball's face was now peach red. his gym shorts got tighter as an erection grew. his cock turned into a rock when Nicole slipped her underwear off. she moaned louder with each thrust of her fingers. "Ohhhh! Richarrrd!" "M-mom! wake up!" he yelled. it finally worked this time. her eyes shot open. unaware of what was going on. she looked at her son. he had a 'WTF' look on his face. she tilted her head a bit to the side before speaking up. "..what?" she asked. unaware of what she had just done. until she saw the tent in his pants. she opened her mouth, but no words came out. she finally looked down at herself. her mouth hung open. at what she saw. quickly. she grabbed a pillow and covered herself. then she realized her fingers were still inside of her. she didn't risk pulling them out and letting out a large moan. so she just sat there. not moving an inch.

"G-gumball..." she managed to choke out. "i'm...sorry if you saw...anything...that..." "i-its cool mom." he assured. putting a hand on her shoulder. she looked down at his tent. she could have sworn she saw it throb. gumball noticed this and slowly moved his hands over his boner. his face even redder. "umm...g-gimmie a second." he said. turning away from her and jumping off the bed. he walked out of the room and closed the door. Nicole had an idea of what he was doing. she then noticed she was alone. she moved the pillow and looked at herself. her hand wet. fingers still deep within her. she slowly pulled them out. moaning as she did. she stared at her cunt. soaked and begging for more. she finally shrugged and rubbed her slit. top to bottom. moaning softly as she did. but she had no idea that gumball was still at the door. which was still open. just a little crack. but big enough so he had a good view. he slowly jerked his member to this mothers masturbation. he never did think he'd be jerking off to his mom before.

Nicole continued pleasuring herself unaware that her son was watching her. moaning loudly. thinking he couldn't hear her. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" "ohhh...j-just a little more...just a lit-" "...GUMBALL?" she yelled. he froze in his place. not moving an inch. he closed his eyes. hoping she wouldn't say anything. but the door flung open. she stared down at him. his shorts pooling at his ankles. his hand in his underwear. he opened his eyes. finding nicole now was wearing her underwear. "what on earth do you think your doing?" she said with a stern tone in her voice.

"N-nothing!" he said flinging his hands in front of him. bad move. his underwear slipped off of him. his dick right in front of his mom. he froze. not wanting to take a risk. nicole could feel herself dampen even more. his cock twitching with every passing second. she keeled down to his level. placing a hand on his shoulder. "look...umm... we BOTH have...done some things...and we umm...uhh..." she said. her hand slowly moving to her crotch. rubbing herself. "i...i can't..." "mom." gumball said. she looked at him. he had a warm smile on his face. he placed a hand on her shoulder. she looked at him one more time, before he spoke up. "...just me...and you..."

Nicole nodded at that. and they both walked back to the bed. she lied down. and gumball climbed her. his face slowly inched towards her. before their lips connected in pure bliss. they both moaned as their tongues danced around in each others mouths. he pulled away and climbed down in between her legs. slipping her soaked panties off. he pressed his face in her folds licking up as much of her juices as he could. nicole moaned loudly at her sons work. grabbing his ears and pulling on them as an attempt to get him in even deeper. gumball felt this, and moved a hand in his mouth. licking it and coating it in his saliva. he pressed it inside of her. earning a scream from her. he kept pushing till he was up to his knuckle. wiggling it inside of her. he felt her walls pulse and clench on. trying to get his digit even deeper. he pulled out. staring at his fingure, licking all over it tasting her sweet juices.

Nicole climbed up and got on her knees. gumball lied down. spreading his legs out. his member standing up at the cool air. she grabbed it firmly, but softly and began stroking it slowly. gumball moaned at his mothers soft touch. even if they we're just hands, it felt different being it wasn't his own hands pleasing him. he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Nicole lifted his head and locked her eyes with his. "You don't have to hold it in sweetie." she whispered in his ear. she released her grip and brung her head down on his member. she licked the tip. which made gumball jump. she then took it and slowly shoved it in her mouth. it didn't get very far. being he was only 12. but it still was enjoyable hearing his moans. "Ohhhh! moooom!" he moaned. feeling her tongue press against the base of his cock. she pulled away. and lied back down. "climb on top of mommy." she said. gumball obliged and climbed her. digging his hands in her bra. squeezing and rubbing her nipples. Nicole closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. letting her son take over her body.

"mom...do you wanna..." he said. trailing off. Nicole knew exactly what he meant. she pushed him down. his cock sliding on her chest. he angled his dick with her folds. giving one last stare at her face. she nodded. holding on to the sheets of the bed. he thrust forward. moaning out loud as he did. Nicole's pussy clamped down on gumballs cock. pulsing and throbbing with his hard thrust. "W-what d-do i do now?" he asked. grabbing her thighs tight. "you thrust...in and out." she said. moving her body with each word. gumball did as she said, pulling out until the tip was in. then thrusting in again. hard. "in and oooOOOHHHHH!" she moaned. feeling her son go deeper. inside her pussy. they kept moving in time with each others thrust. sweat began to form on their foreheads. making things slippery. "Ohhhh! g-gumballlll!" nicole moaned. grabbing his thighs and thrusting them forward. gumball kept thrusting until he slowed down a bit. "M-mom...i'm...i'm gonna cum..." he sighed. nicole just nodded and kept thrusting on him. "do it sweetie...cum inside of mama." she wispered. wraping her arms around his neck. gumball kept pushing forward. faster and faster. connecting their lips. moaning out loud.

"MOM! ITS COMING! IM CUMMING!" he screamed. clenching on to her side tight.

"let it all pour out!" she said. thrusting faster. her walls clenching tighter. moaning out loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" gumball moaned to the heavens. his cock throbbed violently inside of her pussy. letting out his warm, thick, cum inside of her. nicole felt this and it sent her over her limit. her body shaking as her orgasm came. her juices oozing all over gumballs cock. causing him to orgasm again. she held him tight. feeling his cock throb and pulse inside of her. "AH! Ah! ah...ahhhhhhhh..." he moaned. releasing his death grip on her. they both fell over. cradling each other as they did. Nicole pulled a blanket over both of them. kissing him on the lips softly.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. he gave her a warm smile before closing his eyes.

"I love you too mom."

**1 week later...**

"please...please..." nicole said sitting on a stool in the bathroom. holding a small device with a little screen. her hand was shaking. she kept praying what she feared would come up wouldn't.

"0:03, 0:02, 0:01, ...+" came up on the little screen. a signal she was pregnant.

"No! damn it Nicole! you fucking idiot!" she yelled while hitting her head on the wall. just as she did, she herd the school bus pull up to her house. "MOM! I'M HOME!" gumball yelled. Nicole started to panic. she had 2 choices. she could tell him. and hope he wouldn't have a blow out and live with it. or she could keep it a secret and get an abortion. but the idea of that made her shiver. gumball knocked on the door. which made her jump. "Mom? you in there?" "C-coming sweetie!" she said, opening the door. she looked down on him. he had a smile on his face, but it disappeared when he saw the look on her face.

"You okay?" he asked. she started to sweat.

"I'm...well... pregnant..." she said. hanging her head down. she started to break into tears. holding on to her son tight.

"mom...i...i-it'll be okay." he assured her. rubbing her back. nicole pulled away and stared at him. she ddn't think he'd say that.

"i...guess we'll just...have to raise it." he said softly. holding her hands tightly.

"a-are you sure g-gumball?"

"of course mom. you don't have to worry. we can do it...together." he whispered in her ear.

"t...thank you gumball..." she whispered. holding on to him tight. she knew raising a baby was going to be hell. but as long as he stood by her side, she knew they we're gonna be okay.

"i love you."

"i love you too mom."

* * *

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own tawog!**

* * *

Its been 2 months since Gumball and Nicole's 'little act'. They had decided to keep the baby. but someone would have to stay at home. so gumball dropped out of Elmore junior high. he wasn't too sad about it. maybe even a little happy about it.

Nicole was alone at home. just watching a little TV. she had sent gumball to get a few things at the local seven eleven. she was flipping through the channels but nothing was on. she continued for five minuets before throwing the remote to the side.

"...'sigh'...nothing...to do..." Nicole said. laying down on the couch. she kicked her feet up high and closed her eyes. hoping to fall asleep. 'should have gone with him' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Nicole rolled off the couch quite hard. she shot up. examining her surroundings. it was kinda dark. the sun was setting, making the sky a dark navy blue. she wiped the saliva off her cheek before rolling over on her back. she looked down on herself. and to her surprise, her skirt was upward. revealing her dark blue panties. she hesitated for a second. then the door opened. revealing gumball holding 3 large paper bags filled with grocery's and other items. "i'm home..." he stopped to look at the scene on front of him. "...what have you been doing?" he asked walking past her and placing the bags on the kitchen table.

"oh...i umm...was just sleeping and i rolled off the couch." she said standing up and dusting herself off. Gumball didn't say anything he just stood there by the table. "umm...yeah. sure." he said scratching the back of his head. Nicole knew something was wrong. she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "are you okay?" she asked softly. he looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah mom. i'm fine." he said while kissing her on the cheek. Nicole blushed at that. "e-excuse me. but i gotta go to the bathroom." he said. she blinked for a second before stepping out of the way. he ran upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Nicole sat there. trying to think of what's troubling him. he didn't act this way before he left. she pondered for a second before realizing something.

'**_...oh yeah...i know what he wants..._**' a big cheeky grin formed on her face. she stood up before calling his name. "Gumball! can you come down here for a second!?" "Coming mom!" he yelled. "coming indeed." she whispered to herself. he walked down stairs in the living room. "you called for me?" he asked. Nicole's grin grew wider. "sit on the couch please." she asked. Gumball sat on the couch with Nicole standing in front of the TV. "umm...what's going on?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "i was just thinking you'd like...something to watch." she said unbuttoning her shirt.

Gumball's face started to turn red as her shirt fell to the floor. her bra in plain sight. "u-uhhh...m-mom?" 'you want more?" she asked. grabbing the bottom of her skirt. Gumball felt some sweat beginning to form on his face "umm..." "i can't hear you." she said with a sly look on her face. lifting her skirt up just a little. "...y-yeah" he whispered. a smile growing on his face. "i can't hear you." she said as she lowered the skirt down a little. gumball saw this and quickly reacted. "Y-Yes!" "C'mon. you can do better." she whispered. lifting her skirt back up. "YES MOM! YES!" he yelled while unbuckling the belt on his jeans. Nicole giggled at his reaction. he must really want this. "well...since you asked nicely," she finally lifted her skirt up all the way. revealing her lightly soaked panties.

Gumball threw his pants to the side and shoved his hand in his underwear. he stroked his now hard member slowly to the show in front of him. Nicole loved the sounds he was making. his hand motions in his underwear. she turned around and bent over. giving him a good view of her ass. Gumball stroked faster with every move she made. she took her hand and rubbed herself. moaning out in pleasure. Gumball finally hit his limit and slowly came inside his underwear. removing his sticky hand and breathing heavily.

"Aww...done already?" she teased. standing up and sitting next to him. he looked at her with glazed eyes. not breaking eye contact once. "just...just give me a minuet...and i'll be ready..." he breathed. nicole smiled. wrapping an arm around his waist. "anything for you." she whispered before slamming their lips together. moving both in time with each others. she stuck her tongue inside his mouth. exploring the inside of his mouth. he broke the kiss and said in a sexy tone "why don't we just cut to what we Really want." she nodded and lied down on the couch. spreading her legs. "c'mon cowboy." she said while winking.

he slipped out of his underwear, not bothering to remove his shirt. he literally ripped her underwear off. revealing her already damp lips. he climbed on her chest and aimed his member at her folds. she nodded before thrusting forward. he moaned softly as her walls clenched on his cock. he was still new to this feeling. so it was little hard to focus on the task at hand.

Nicole grabbed his bottom and helped thrust him in. moaning out louder with each and every thrust. he bit his lower lip to prevent from moaning out loud. which proved to be useless. they kept up their pace. their hips smashing on each others. nicole took a hand and pressed it against her clit. rubbing it faster and faster making things more wet. "M-MOM! I'M G-GONNA CUM!" gumball screamed. her walls clenching down on his member tighter. "D-don't...AH! h-hold back! AH!" she moaned. rubbing faster on her button. just then. an idea formed in her head. she took her figure and shoved it in with Gumball's cock. sending her over her limit. she pulled it out as her orgasm came. her juices coming all over his cock. sending gumball over his limit. he released his cum all inside of her cunt. some oozing out of her.

"OH! OH! Oh. oh...Ahhhhhh!" he moaned. pulling out his member and lying down next to her. she closed her legs and curled up next to him. kissing his cheek. "well...did...did you have fun?" she asked. still recovering from her orgasm. gumball just nodded before closing his eyes. the sun had finally set. turning everything dark. with street lights turning on. Nicole wrapped her arms around him. snuggling close, whispering "I love you." gumball whispered back. "i love you too."

they both fell asleep. dreaming of what was to come in the next few months.

* * *

**Like I said this is not my story its Bakukirby27 and he put me in charge to finish it so the next chapter will be up soon, Bye and see you all soon!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
